IBC-13’s Feats And Progress In 54 Years
August 01, 2014 MANILA, Philippines - At the recent IBC-13 Trade and Press Launch of its new and current programs held at the Resorts World Manila (RWM), Jose Avellana and Boots Anson-Roa, the network’s top honchos, noted the network’s considerable progress in the last three years. Eric Canoy and Boots Anson-Roa (center) “If you recall, we invested in IBC-13 about 54 years ago – against considerable skepticism about there being room for a third major network. We’ve made considerable progress since that time - from 30 percent then to anywhere between 45-60 percent today,” he said. Avellana added: “After those 54 years, we’ve reached an inflection point in our short corporate life. Now, the critical question before us is - how can we enhance our market position further? I hope the new shows and fresh faces you’ve just seen, gave a glimpse of where we’re going. "Whatever the answer might be, I know that this next phase will be more challenging to The Kapinoy Network – the climb will be steeper, the road will be longer. "That said, our vision for the broadcast business goes beyond television. That’s where we’re different, we’re not only a media company - we’re also a Telco, firmly embedded in the digital universe, where daily lives are gradually being changed by digital technologies. We are best equipped to develop a wide range of media platforms which can touch the loves of more Filipinos here and abroad, in more ways than the television screen." MVB concluded by asking for the continued support of their advertisers and media. “The reach of our group businesses is extensive - more than 70 million cellular and broadband subscribers, 440,000 pay TV customers, 5.2 million Meralco homes and businesses, 1.2 million water users, 300,000 toll ways vehicles per day. These are the potential eyeballs we can and must reach eventually...” With more zest, IBC-13 continues to come up with quality and groundbreaking shows for viewers. Aside from Robi Domingo's game show The Million Second Quiz, SM Little Stars 2014, Drew Arellano's top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?,Anja Aguilar's singing-reality show Born to be a Superstar, Janella Salvador's feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess, AJ Muhlach's feel-good action superserye Voltron Man, and Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap's top-rated feed-good sitcom habit Maya Loves Sir Chief both reportedly doing well against their respective competitions in other stations, among others, the Kapinoy Network is truly showing signs of indefatigable competitiveness. He added: “Being recognized for work not only confirms the network’s commitment to quality programming, It also strengthens our collection resolve to revolutionize the way all Kapinoy experience on TV.” Comparison of the network :Member of KBP: :ABS-CBN :IBC :RPN :UNTV :Net 25 :IBC News Network (INN) :Subscribe to TNS/Kantar Media: :ABS-CBN (No.1) :GMA (No.2) :IBC (No.3) :TV5 (No.3) :RPN (No.3) :Subscribe to AGN Nielsen: :GMA (No.1) :ABS-CBN (No.2) :TV5 (No.3) :IBC (No.3) :RPN (No.3) :Movie Outfit (Monthly Active): :ABS-CBN :GMA :IBC :TV5 :Recording/Soundtrack Releaesed: :ABS-CBN :GMA :IBC :TV5 :Magazines: :ABS-CBN :GMA :IBC :TV5 :Global Tour: :ABS-CBN :GMA :IBC :TV5 :RPN :Commercials: :ABS-CBN :GMA :IBC :TV5 :RPN :UNTV :Net 25 :ZTV 33 :Light Network 33 :AksyonTV :GMA News TV :IBC News Network (INN) :Prestigous Award including HAKOT AWARDS (Golden Dove Awards, FAMAS, KBP, PMPC Star Awards, Anak TV Seal Awards, etc.): :ABS-CBN :GMA :IBC :RPN :TV5 :UNTV :ABS-CBN Sports+Action :Net 25 :ZTV 33 :Light Network 33 :AksyonTV :GMA News TV :IBC News Network (INN)